Aoi Ren
Aoi Ren is a bounty hunter from heaven, sent to hell to kill Akane Sakaki. She has joined forces with Akane and the others. She was recently revealed to be a student of Laura Scarlet. Appearance Her appearance takes the form of a young girl that seems to have no emotion. She wears an eyepatch on her right eye for unknown reasons. Her attire consists of a blue cape that splits into three sections with red ribbons attached on the edges, Her shirt has shoulder armour, and is also of the same design as her cape. She also wears shorts that go above to her knees and she is barefooted. Personality Her personality is extremely emotionless. She shows almost no signs of emotions and trusts nobody. When in battle, she is extremely merciless, if she wishes, she can torcher an opponent. (something which is uncommon among heaven's people.) Although she has shown unemotion. When she is sad, she is shown to cry like a little girl. Although she seems to be on good terms with Tsubaki. As when Tsubaki joined them, she was extremely happy. History Years ago, when she was a bight and happy girl, with a normal life and family, she was at home when a group of assasins came, burnering her house and killing her family mercilessly. She saw one of their faces and vowed to get revenge on her family. Although it was recently revealed that the killer was Laura scarlet, and that her parents were plotting to kill her because she was a stepchild. Plot A battle of survival An announcement of war! Powers and Abilities Immense strength: Her strength is large, she is able to wield her large blade with extreme efficiency, despite her unimposing appearance. Her fists are powerful enough to destroy boulders with one punch. She is also able to use kicks that can kill in one blow or severely injuring organs. Immense Spiritual Power: She has shown to have a large amount of spiritual power, this is increased when using her Karitori-Ki. Expert hand to hand combatant: Her skill with hand to hand combat is extremely high. She only uses her blade when needed. Her style consists of a lot of agility and a kicking style, combined with her huge strength, make her a fatal opponent. She has shown to effortlessly fight an opponent of Akane Sakaki's caliber. Flash step expert: Her speed is high enough to easily get in front of Akane from a considerale distance. She is also able to create after-images Master Swordswoman: Her swordsmanship skill is extremely high. She is able to effortlessly use her large blade with one hand, and attack her opponent relentlessly. As seen with Akane Sakaki. She is shown proficiency in blocking, against Laura, she was able to block all of her fast fencing attacks. (albeit with the help of her Karitori-Ki) . Zanpakutou Tengoku no Saibankan: Her zanpakutou's appearance is that of an extremely large, blue and highly ornated sword. It's handle is shaped like a lance's tip. Then below it is a silver face inside a hood. Below that is a blue triple clock like design on the inside, while on the outside there are numerous spikes in a circular shape. Then from there below is large blue blade. Shikai: Her shikai's release command is "Witness." When released, her sword splits and takes the form of many swords. Shikai Special Ability: Her zanpakutou's special ability is to keep the swords levitated near Aoi, so that she can carry two swords and fight with them. Handan: (lit: Judgement) This technique creates a large aura around both of her swords, when directed towards someone, it creates a large explosion. Shibun(lit: Death Sentence) For this technique, she combines all her swords and charges toward the ground. Creating a large shockwave of blue energy, which obliterated everything around her. Karitori-Ki Shokin Kasegi:(lit: Bounty hunter) Is her Karitori-ki's name. When used, it creates a blue aura around her, increasing her battle capabilities. Enhanced spiritual power: Her spiritual power vastly increases. To the point where Tsubaki wonders if she is the same person. Enhanced speed: Her speed also vastly increases. She was able to easily keep up with Laura. Increased strength: Her strength has gone up to the point where it rivals Laura's.